Percabeth vs the Wild: a story of survival
by LordFang772
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's survival skills are put to the test when their plane crashes in the northern wilderness. Will they survive? CAN they survive?
1. Why a plane!

**This is my second story. If you haven't seen my first story, Percabeth: a love story, then go check it out. Hope you enjoy!**

Percy POV

My eyes shot open, and I woke with a start. Realizing that I was in my apartment and not Tartarus, my breathing returned to normal rate, as did my heart rate. Great, I thought. Another Tartarus nightmare. Ever since that place, my girlfriend, Annabeth, and I have been having horrible nightmares about it. I peered over at my bedside clock. 5:54 it read. Well, no use trying to get extra sleep now. I lazily got out of bed, threw on an orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt (just for the style points since it's the school year) and a pair of jeans. My usual getup. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of orange juice. See, being a demigod, your usually ADHD, so having coffee in the morning isn't the best idea, unless you want to be bouncing off the walls all day, which happened to Annabeth the first time she had coffee. So usually I just get a cup of cold OJ. Hey, it satisfies.

Not a minute later, I hear a blood curling scream followed by a spine tingling THUD! come from Annabeth's room. Oh yeah, Annabeth and I share an apartment for more reasons caused by Tarta...that place. I snap to fully awake and alert mode and sprint into Annabeth's room, not bothering to knock. I saw her on the floor next to her bed having a not-so-successful wrestling match with her sheets.

"Annabeth!" I said, pretty loudly. Since she didn't respond, and continued to loose to her sheets, I knew she was still asleep. I walked over to her, gently stood her up, and sat her down on her bed. That's when she woke.

"Per...Percy?" She mumbled as her eyes settled on the fact that I was in her room. "What are you doing in here?"

"You we're having a WWE match and I think you lost." I said looking down at her sheets all over the floor. She looked at them as well.

"That was me?" She asked.

"Yeah" I responded, putting my arm around her shoulders. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, were you having another bad dream?" I knew she was, but I pretended not to know.

"Yeah I was." She admitted. "I hate it! I can never just sleep peacefully!" Her head sunk into her hands.

"You and me both." Was all that came out of my mouth. Then we just sat there. Me with my arm around her, and her with her head in her hands.

"What time is it?" She asked a while later. I looked over at her clock on her nightstand.

"6:43"

"Blue pancakes for breakfast?" She asked.

"Always" a smile managed to crack its way onto Annabeth's mouth. We made the pancakes, which turned out way better than expected. When we were done, I looked over at the calendar.

"You all packed?" I asked.

"Just need an extra drawstring bag if you have it."

"Yeah, I got a few." Annabeth and I were going over to New Rome for spring break to see our friends. Everyone will be there: Jason and Piper(another demigod couple, much like me and Annabeth) Frank and Hazel(yet another demigod couple) Leo and Calypso(yep...couple) and Nico and Reyna( they're NOT a couple, just to get that clear.

"Remind me again why we need to take a plane." I complained. I hated planes, mainly the fear that Zeus would blow us up.

"I know Percy, I hate it too, but it's just too far to drive, and forget about walking." Annabeth joked. Then she got serious. "Don't worry. It's a small plane sent from Camp Half Blood. Highly anti-Zeus."

"Well...I take your word for it. But if we crash, Im blaming you." I wasn't joking. I mean i love her and all, but I really have a fear of Zeus.

"I'll take every bit of blame." She promised.

"Ok, now let's finish packing so we can get to the airport."


	2. Our flight gets delayed

We ended up getting a taxi to the airport, since neither of us actually own a car. The ride there was pretty calm. I listened to music on my special anti-monster phone, and Annabeth read.

"You don't get carsick?" I asked her half way to the airport.

"No not really." She responded, and closed her book. She opened one of her drawstrings and pulled out a pack of Oreos. Man, I love this girl! She opened the pack and we each took a few.

"Check it out! Worlds biggest Oreo!" I said, in a newsy way. Of course by "biggest" I mean having the most cream. I pretty much took the cream out of all seven of the cookies I got and put them in one. Annabeth looked over ,smiled, and shook her head. "Seaweed Brain" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"How are you going to fit that in your mouth?" She got me.

"Didn't think of that one." Luckily, I didn't have to. We pulled up outside the airport, got our luggage and went in. I looked up at the sign. With my dyslexia, it looked like NWEAKR IARORPT.

"It's Newark Airport." Annabeth whispered to me, noticing how I struggled to read the name.

"I knew that." I said quickly.

"Sure you did, and my names Zeus." Annabeth joked. I rolled my eyes as we entered the terminal. There wasn't much on the inside so far...just a Burger King, a McDonalds, and some posters advertising new movies. We walked up to the front desk and got our boarding passes, and the lady at the desk told us to go through security, even though it's going to just be us on the flight.

"I don't get why we need to go through security. It's not like we're bad people or anything thing, and we're talking a personal plane for Zeus's sake!" Annabeth whispered to me.

"I hear you. Also, please just don't say the words 'plane' and 'Zeus' in the same sentence." I still was very paranoid about what could happen. Annabeth chuckled.

"It's going to be okay, Seaweed Brain. We're with each other, and we have each other's backs. Besides, if we do end up crashing and having to survive, I couldn't pick a better partner."

"Annabeth! Please, just no more talk about it 'till we're off the plane, OK?"

"Ok. I agree with you". We went through the metal detector, then sent our bags through the scanner. Suddenly, Annabeth gasped and cursed in Ancient Greek.

"What?" I asked.

"My knife is in my duffle bag! If they see it, we're not going to New Rome!" The said under her breath. Luckily, the Mist was in our favor, and the security officer didn't see the knife. (Or she didn't know it WAS a knife.) Either way, we got through the security and made our way to the gate where our plane should be. Only one problem: it wasn't there.

"Um...are we at the right gate?" I asked just to be sure. Annabeth looked at the boarding passes.

"Yes we are, but the plane should be here." She said, pulling out her anti-monster phone. "I'm going to call Chiron". She found an empty seat and called up Chiron to see just what was going on. While she did, I stopped at Dunkin Donuts and got us each a Coolada and a donut. When I came back, she had a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"So, what happened?" I asked, as I gave her her donut and Coolada. She took a sip of her Coolada, vanilla bean obviously, and looked at me.

"The plane got backed up. It won't be here for another hour." She said, taking a bite of her chocolate glazed donut.

"What...is going on?" I asked, really surprised.

"Seaweed brain, I just told you." She laughed a little.

"Just trying to put a happy face on it." She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Why do things like this always happen to US!? It's like the universe hates us or something!" I looked at her face and saw some tears leave her eyes. I really didn't know she felt so strongly about an hour flight delay. I thought of a joke, quickly, and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay. Look on the bright side." I told her. This was my joke that'll cheer her up, hopefully.

"What's the bright side?" She mumbled, then sniffed, so I knew she was crying.

"I don't know. I got nothin'" I said, acting like I gave up. The joke worked like I hoped it would: Annabeth burst out laughing. I smiled.

"Your such a Seaweed Brain!" The said between laughs.

"Well would you look at that. The cure worked." I said, and Annabeth looked at me, still chuckling.

"Wait, that was a joke!?" She asked, still laughing a little. Dang I'm good at jokes.

"Yes, and I was trying to get you to cheer up. I hate it when your upset, especially when you cry." I admitted. Annabeth smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." I whispered back. A few minutes later, I woke up from a very short nap. The plane will be here in 30 minutes, so I decided to take another nap. I looked down at Annabeth, her head now in my lap for some reason. I was going to wake her to let her know the plane will be here soon, but then she grabbed my donut out of my hand, and took a bite out of it, all with her eyes closed.

"Hey, that's mine, you little sneak!" I laughed. She laughed and opened her eyes.

"Mine now." She responded, and took another bite.

"Ok, come on, give it back." I said.

"What do I get in return?" She asked.

"One of these." And with that, I leaned down and kissed her.


	3. And we crash of course

"Gah!" I snapped awake and sat up. Well, tried to, at least. Kind of hard to sit up when your already sat up in a chair. Where am I? Wait, the airport, okay, not Tartarus. Good. I had yet another Tartarus nightmare. These nightmares are too much for me.

"Percy, you okay?" Said a voice near me. I looked down and saw Annabeth snuggled into my chest. Her stormy grey eyes were staring at me, worryingly.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine. Having a Tartarus nightmare before getting on a plane? Not something a demigod would consider "okay".

Annabeth smirked at me. "Another one?" She asked. We were an official couple for about two years, so we know each other so well as to know what the other person is thinking.

"Yeah. And...your right: We just can't sleep peacefully " She giggled.

"I'm always right, Seaweed Brain." I smirked. "By the way, how long until the plane gets here?"

"Right about..." i looked passed her to the window, and saw a small, bright orange propeller plane land on the runway and pull up near the gate.

"Now" She finished. We gathered out things and went to get on the plane. Since the plane doesn't fit in the normal passenger jet plane gate, we were escorted to the plane by some security guards.

"You two are very lucky. Hard getting a private plane these days." One of the guards told me.

"Trust me, I know." I said, and he chuckled.

"Well, safe travels, and enjoy yourself." He said, as they walked off. As we approached the plane, the pilot was doing some checks on the propeller at the plane's nose. He turned to greet us when he heard us approach.

"You must be the demigods Chiron told me to escort to New Rome. I'm Charlie, by the way. I help out at camp during the winter months." He stuck out his hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie." I said.

" 'Escort' is sort of a strong word." Annabeth said, as she shook his hand.

"Ah. Chiron did warn me that one of you is exceptionally sassy." Charlie said, smiling at Annabeth.

"Actually, Percy is the sassy one and I'm the smart one." Annabeth corrected.

"Most of the time." I said under my breath. Annabeth glared at me.

"Ok, let's get in the air before you two draw on each other." Charlie said while chuckling.

"Draw on each other? What am i, going to take out a Sharpie and draw a mustache on Annabeth?" I asked. Charlie and Annabeth both burst out laughing. When Annabeth realized I really was clueless, she stopped laughing.

"He means draw our weapons on each other, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Oh ok." I responded. A half hour later we were on the plane and taking off. Annabeth and I held each others hands during takeoff to help each other calm down. It was very soothing, knowing that I have her and she has me.

"So, you seeing some friends in New Rome?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, were seeing some friends for a week." Annabeth said.

"That's always nice." Charlie said. A few minutes later, I was listening to Bruno Mars and Annabeth was out cold. I mean, that girl can sleep. I was looking out over the water, one of the Great Lakes i think, when suddenly we hit some hard turbulence. I took off my headphones and looked out the frond window. The engine had light smoke coming out of it, and we were loosing altitude.

"Charlie! What's going on!?" I asked desperately.

"Engine failure. Hasn't ever happened to this plane before. Weird, with Zeus and all." He said. He tried pulling up, but it didn't work. Finally, he took out the plane's radio.

"Mayday mayday, sector 187, 245 kilo Lake Superior. Engine failure, two demigods on board."

"That's not going to the mortal world, right?" I asked.

"No, it went right to Camp Half Blood." He said. I didn't feel relieved, speaking that we were falling maybe to our doom. I sat back, and Annabeth slowly woke up.

"Percy, what's happening?" She asked worryingly.

"Zeus" was all I said, and she immediately understood, looked out the window, and all her brave-daughter-of-Athena personality vanished. I've never seen her so scared, even seeing a spider.

"Are we going to die Percy?" She asked, almost crying. She really was scared, and I felt the exact same way. I didn't know what to do, so I scooted over to her and hugged her.

"I don't know." I said. She started sobbing, horribly. She leaned into my shoulder and bawled her eyes out.

"I don't wanna die! I wanna live!" She was saying. I absolutely 100% hated to see her like this. In fact, I didn't know what to do, since I've never seen her like this. I looked up from hugging her, and we were so close to the treetops.

"Guys" Charlie said from up front. "I hate to break this up, but BRASE YOURSELVES!" He shouted, and put his head between his knees. I lowered Annabeth's head into my lap, and wrapped my arms around her. I wasn't going to allow her to get hurt, especially in this state. The crash itself happened so fast I don't know what to say or think. There was shaking, then a huge jerk that made Charlie fly forward into the dashboard, and made Annabeth and I hit our heads on the seats, knocking us out. I woke up some time later, my head throbbing and my vision blurry. I felt like I pulled a muscle, except that muscle was my entire body.

"Uuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhh" Annabeth moaned from next to me. I looked at her, and wanted to pass out...again. There was a nasty gash on her head, not deep at all, but fairly big. Almost like the one she'd received when she landed head first on a rock when she was dropped by Polyphemus. She had various cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, as did I.

"Annabeth? Are you dead?" I asked.

"No im...not dead Seaweed Br...Brain." She said, sounding like she's going to be sick.

"Are you going to hurl?" I asked. She held her stomach and nodded. Crap. I needed to get us out of this plane! The door was jammed. That's out. Then, I had an idea. I took out my pen, and uncapped it. Riptide sprang to full length: three feet of celestial bronze. I slashed the rather large window on my door. Most of the glass shattered and fell out. I cleaned up the sides so we wouldn't get anymore wounds, and carefully help Annabeth out. She went over to behind a tree and puked her gut out. I jogged over to her, and held her hair back. When she was finished, her knees buckled, and i caught her.

"I have a huge headache, Percy." She mumbled.

"Ok, I'll bring us back to the plane, and we can rest." I helped her to the body of the plane. The wings were gods know where. I took out a bottle of water from my drawstring and gave it to her. She chugged the entire thing in ten seconds. Then she started to cry again.

"Now were never going to get to New Rome." She sobbed. I sat next to her and hugged her again.

"It's ok, Annabeth. Everything is going to be ok." I soothed her. I glared into the sky. "Zeus, I'm going to freaking kill you!" I thought.

 **hows the story so far? Good? Not so good? Let me know. I'd be happy to make any changes. Love the help and support!**


	4. The group finds out

Piper POV

'You have reached Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus...and the world, not to brag. Can't answer at the moment because I'm either out saving the world again, or I'm just with my amazing girlfriend, Annabeth. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done with my heroic duties.'

"I swear if I hear Percy's ringtone one more time I'm literally going to lose it!" I said, with my teeth clenched. Percy and Annabeth were supposed to be here two hours ago, but they still haven't arrived. Jason, Reyna and I have been calling Percy nonstop to find out where they were, while Frank, Hazel, Nico, Leo, and Calypso just watched American Ninja Warrior. Talk about lazy.

"I'm guessing that's a negative to getting ahold of Percy?" Reyna asked.

"Yup. Which is strange, since he always answers my calls. He even answered that one time when he was SCUBA diving with Annabeth...his phone was in rice for months. In fact it still is." That was a time I would never forget.

"I thought he got a new phone." Reyna said, confused.

"Oh he did." I said. "But he kept the old one as a 'souvenir'". Reyna laughed.

"Any luck, you two?" Jason asked as he hung up his phone.

"Negative" Reyna answered. "You?"

"Nothing." All three of us went into the TV room of Frank and Hazel's apartment, just when a guy fell from suspended wood planks into water. On the tv show, of course.

"Dude! You see that fall!?" Leo asked Frank.

"Yeah man. That guy has no skill."

"Guys!" I shouted. Not one looked at me.

"Guys!" I shouted again. Nothing. Finally, Reyna picked up the remote and powered down the tv.

"Hey! What gives, Rey!?" Nico asked.

"We couldn't get ahold of Percy. None of us know what's going on." Jason said.

"Well, here's an idea. Call. Annabeth." Calypso said.

"Have not thought of that." I said, feeling pretty stupid.

"Did you also not think when you shouted like a banshee trying to get our attention?" Calypso asked.

"Are you a professional jackass, or is it just a hobby?" I asked. Calypso grunted and sat back down as Reyna dialed Annabeth.

'You have reached Annabeth Chase, the smartest person in the world. If you would like to leave a message for me, the smartest person in the world, do so after the beep. And if you haven't already figured that out, then you are clearly NOT the smartest person in the world.'

"Well, at least she shortened it." Reyna said.

"Now I know why we didn't dial her." Jason added.

"Guys, calm down. It's Percy and Annabeth were talking about. They survived Tartarus! I'm pretty sure they can handle a delay." Leo reasoned.

"But what if it's not a delay? What if something happened to them?" Hazel asked, worried. Just then, my phone rang. I looked at the screen, and it showed that Chiron was calling.

"Guys, I'm getting a call from Chiron." I said. Everyone looked at me which made me uncomfortable. "You don't need to look at me."

"Well we all know that if Chiron is calling us by phone, speaking he doesn't have a special anti-monster phone like us, then something's 'bout to go down." Leo said. I rolled my eyes, and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ah, Piper good to hear you. Now, am I on speaker?" He asked.

"No" I answered.

"Could you please put me on speaker. I have a message for you guys." He sounded shocked.

"Um, ok" I hit the speaker button. "Your on speaker now." I told him.

"Sup, Chiron, my horse man. How you doin'!" Leo said.

"Stop it Leo." Calypso and I said in unison.

"Actually Leo, I'm king of upset and shaken up, and after I tell you something, I'm sure all of you will be, too." My eyes went wide, as did every one else's.

"W...what is it?" I asked. Chiron sighed.

"Just over an hour ago, Dionysus and I received a distress call from Charlie's plane." He started.

"Percy and Annabeth's plane?" Reyna asked.

"Sadly, yes, Reyna. Shortly after the call, it...the plane...fell of the radar." He finished. I had to use all my willpower not to break into tears. "I know it came as a shock to you guys. I was very surprised. But we just got to have hope that Percy and Annabeth will get through this...catastrophe." Chiron soothed.

"Where'd the plane go down?" Frank asked.

"Around Lake Superior. At least, that's what the distress call said. Now, I need to go and gather some campers here to form sort of a search and rescue team."

"Ok, tank you, Chiron." I said, and he hung up. I couldn't speak. I just choked up. Luckily, Jason saw my expression and came and gave me a hug. That's when I burst into tears.

"It's going to be ok, Piper" he told me. "Everything is going to be ok." I nodded and cried into his shoulder.


	5. Dehydrated

Percy POV

"Percy? Is he...dead?" Annabeth asked me as I climbed into the shotgun seat of the plane. Or...whatever a plane's equivalent to the shotgun seat is. I looked over at Annabeth and saw her looking at Charlie. He can't be dead, I thought. Just to be sure, I put my hand over his mouth, and felt a very faint but steady breath. Then another. Then another.

"No, he's breathing." I told her. I pulled out the emergency medical kit from the back of the plane, and got out. I noticed right away after I looked at Annabeth that she was seriously dehydrated. I opened the bag and found three gallon-sized water bottles, all filled to capacity. I gave two of them to Annabeth.

"Don't you need a lot of water?" She asked me.

"I'm the son of the sea god, remember? I can go longer than normal with less water. Also, your severely dehydrated."

"Yeah" she said. "I do feel very lightheaded." She said and drank half of one of the bottles of water. I started taking things out of the survival kit and stuffing them into my drawstring. Annabeth did the same, when she was feeling better. After we got what we needed, and Annabeth left a note for Charlie saying that we went to find any kind of help, we ventured off into the woods. Not five minutes later, Annabeth put her hand to her head and groaned.

"You doing okay?" I asked her. She looked at me in pain and shook her head.

"Huge headache." She said. "Feel dizzy." Then her knees buckled and she collapsed. Luckily I was able to catch her.

"Okay, Annabeth, don't worry. We're almost at Lake Superior and you can get a lot of water. For now, just lean on me. Here, you can have some of my water." I said as I took it out of my bag and handed it to her. Like a few hours earlier, she chugged the entire thing.

"I still feel very dizzy." She moaned.

"Okay, we need to get to the lake and fast."

Piper POV

"Poor Percy. Poor Annabeth. I can't believe this!" I sobbed. I knew I sounded childish, but at the moment, I didn't care. Jason sat next to me with his arm around me soothingly. Frank was still hugging Hazel who was still bawling her eyes out. Leo and Calypso were just sitting on the couch very silently, as they do whenever they're bored or upset. Nico and Reyna were out at New Rome's new gun range, "blowing through mags" as they say. That's what they do when they're upset or need to let off some steam.

"We can't just sit here." Calypso suddenly spoke up. "We need to help!"

"But how?" Frank reasoned. "Ship ourselves overnight to Lake Superior to help them out?"

"Honestly if it came to that, I'd do it." I said, my eyes still full of tears. Suddenly the door burst open and Nico and Reyna came in, each wearing a drop-leg holster that held a hand gun of some sort. Well, Reyna had two holsters and two guns, and Nico had a gun and his Stygian Iron sword. They reminded me of bandits.

"The pirate and Lady Croft are back already?" Leo joked.

"No time for jokes, Leo." Nico said.

"We just got another call from Chiron." Reyna said. Everyone, even Hazel, looked at them.

"Well? What was it about?" Calypso asked.

"Chiron wants us to be the search and rescue team." Nico said.

"Anything to help Percy and Annabeth." Hazel said. "I'm in."

"I was in from the start." Nico said. "Those two have helped me through so much."

"I has hasty at first, but then Nico convinced me." Reyna said. "I'm in."

"I'm in" Frank said.

"100% in" I said.

"I'm in" Leo said.

"I'm in" Calypso said.

"Count me in" Jason said.

"Okay, so we're all in?" Reyna confirmed.

"Yes" said everyone else.

"Okay. I'll dial Chiron." She left the room.

"NOW, we can do something." Frank said.

Percy POV

Annabeth drank and drank until she looked like she'd be dizzy from too much liquids. We finally reached the lake. I had to help Annabeth drink some water before she had enough energy to do it herself. I looked into the horizon: the sun was just about to set.

"Had enough yet?" I asked Annabeth as I walked up to her.

"You should know you can never have enough water, Seaweed Brain." She said.

"Good to see you not pale and dizzy." I told her.

"Nice of you to notice." She said, and playfully shoved me.

"Okay, as soon as your done, we need to find some king of shelter. It's getting dark." I told her.

"Okay, I'll only be a few minutes more" she said as she dunked her bottle into the lake for what seemed like the hundredth time.

 **any suggestions on what should happen during Percabeth's wilderness survival? I'm looking for some ideas that are reasonable, and some can involve Greek monsters if you want. Love the help and support !**


	6. The search begins

**Sorry this took so long to post. My summers been very busy. Now with school starting in a couple weekes, I can now say that you guys can expect a chapter every 4 to 5 days or so. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Percy POV

"How much longer, Percy?" Annabeth asked. "We've been climbing forever!"

"Five minutes is not forever, Annabeth." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Well...how much longer?" She asked...for the millionth time.

"However long it takes." I said, simply. "There seems to be some kind if indent in this small mountain. We can take shelter in it for the night, then get to the top of it tomorrow to get a better view of things."

"Okay, but I need to rest. I'm still not feeling 100%" She said and sat down. Man, I really feel bad for her. After all, she was the one who organized the whole get together thing at New Rome. I'd feel the same way if I were her. Finally, I sighed, turned around, and looked at her.

"It's not much farther from here. But if you want, you can sit here for a little while I scout ahead." I offered. Annabeth looked very relieved, and plopped herself down on a flat rock. She took out her water bottle and started drinking it. How much water does she need!? Seriously!?

"I'll take that as a yes." I said.

"Definite yes" Annabeth responded. I chuckled and proceeded to the indent.

Piper POV

"Everyone ready?" Reyna asked.

"Yup" everyone said. After Reyna called Chiron and said that we'd be the search and rescue team, we got ready. Nico and Reyna stopped at New Rome's REI (yes there is an REI in New Rome) and got some backpacks, climbing ropes, boots, and other essentials, including ice pics which I was questioning. We had a plan as well: Chiron just recently bought Camp Half Blood its own chopper. The chopper was due to pick us up in an hour, and fly us to where the plane went down. We'll be dropped off, then split up into four squads( Me and Jason are Blue squad, Hazel and Frank are Yellow squad, Calypso and Leo are Green squad, and Reyna and Nico are Red squad.). We'll split up and each cover our own ground, and the chopper will be keeping watch overhead with a huge floodlight for night.

"Chopper's due in T minus one hour. Be ready people." Reyna said.

"You sound like Chiron" Leo said.

"Um...thanks?" Reyna asked, confused.

"Should we go over the plan again?" Hazel asked.

"Why not" Nico said.

"When the chopper lands, we'll set up a base camp. The chopper will be keeping watch up above during the day and search in our place us at night. We all know our search partners and squad callsigns, right?" She asked. Oh yeah. I forgot. We have callsigns that we go by. The color callsigns were my idea, but Reyna insisted they were "too original."

"Phoenix squad, standing by." Leo and Calypso called.

"Iron squad standing by" Jason and I said.

"Helio squad standing by." Frank and Hazel said.

"Okay." Nico said. "And you all know me and Rey's callsign?"

"The only ones not dating squad?" Leo joked. The whole room filled with laughter.

"Leo, enough." Reyna said, really calmly.

"Sorry." Leo said.

"Shadow squad." Jason said.

"What? " Reyna asked.

"That's you and Nico's callsign." He said.

"Oh yeah, right. Right" Reyna said. "Anyway, we'll get to the location at night, so we'll have to set up base camp quickly. The chopper will start searching while we set up then in the morning, we'll start the search by foot. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Hazel said. "Will the chopper be out all night.?"

"Most of the night." Reyna said.

"But what about the pilot? He or she needs to rest. And what about fuel?" Hazel asked.

"The pilot will be sleeping during the day, and as for fuel, we have some extra tanks, just in case." Nico answered. Half an hour later, the chopper landed on the roof of the apartment building and we all got our things and went up. The chopper's main rotor was still going, which meant it didn't intend to stay long.

"Damn! This is the chopper!?" Leo shrieked.

"Um, yes Leo." I said. "What you think it was going to be?"

"One of those little personal choppers." He said. I'll give him that. That's what I thought it was, too. I wasn't expecting a full blown military light transport helicopter.

"Man, Chiron went all out." Jason observed.

"He sure did." Said a new voice. We all looked to the crew door and saw no other than Dionysus.

"Mr. D! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Are you helping with the search?" Jason asked.

"You could say that. But really, Chiron put me in charge of anything to do with the helli." Mr. D said.

"So, in essence, this is your copter? " Frank asked.

"In a way, but Chiron specified it was for the camp." He said. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go! " he said with a wave of his arm. We all bored the helicopter and took off.

Percy POV

"It's a cave." I said to Annabeth as I approached her. "Good for shelter for tonight."

"Did you make sure there were no spiders? " she asked. I chuckled. Classic Annabeth.

"Yes, Wise Girl. I checked it out and there are no spiders." I confirmed. A little smile made its way onto her face. Man, I love it when she does that.

"But what about food?" She asked when we were just climbing into out temporary shelter. "Waters not going to hold us over 'till help arrives."

"Luckily, there were packs of jerky and chips in the survival pack." I said, pulling out the three bags of jerky and two party size bags of chips. Annabeth immediately took the salmon jerky and one of the bags of chips.

"Okay, then, that sorts that out. And then there's the Oreos you packed, and I packed some granola bars." I told her.

"Good with the bars." She said. "But most of the Oreos got crumbled in the crash." She took them out to show me.

"Still good." I said as I took a chunk of a broken Oreo and ate it.

"Yeah, I guess." Annabeth said with a sigh.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah it's just..." She was cut off by some rustling sounds deeper into the cave. "Percy?" She asked slowly and scared...ly. If that's a word.

"Yes?"

"I thought you said there were no spiders in this cave." She said, growing panicked.

"Well...I didn't go all the way back." I admitted.

"Well that's reassuring." Annabeth rolled her eyes as a whole crap ton of bats flew over our heads and into the night sky. Annabeth screamed her head off.

"Annabeth!" I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Annabeth! It's okay! It's just some bats." Her screaming died down. "It was just bats." I said, again.

"O...okay." She said, almost crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"All this!" She responded. "We're supposed to be in New Rome right now, but instead were out Zeus knows where..."

"Lake Superior."

"I know! And we're here sitting in a cave! A freaking cave! I can't take it!" She started bawling her eyes out. I reached over and hugged her.

"Hey. It's...it's okay. We're going to get out of this." I soothed her. She looked at me.

"We're strong. We're brave!" I went on. Annabeth seemed to really be listening. Am I really that enthusiastic?

"We're demigods, for Zeus's sake! We're..."

"A helicopter!" Annabeth randomly said.

"Um...no. We're not Optimus Prime. We're not helicopters." I told her. She looked at me.

"First off, Optimus Prime is a truck, not a helicopter." She said.

"Right, sorry. I was thinking of Bumblebee." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"And second, there's a helicoper! I can here it!" I got up and walked to the edge of the cave. Sure enough, i could hear the rotors of a helicopter...and it was almost directly over our heads.

"Lest go! " I said as I grabbed a flashlight and ran out of the cave, Annabeth tailing. As we approached where the sound was, I looked up, and saw the faint black outline of a helicopter against the navy blue evening sky.

"Turn the flashlight on! Hurry!" Annabeth yelled as she started waving her arms. I flicked on the flashlight and waved it up to the helicopter's cockpit.

"Hey! We're down here! " Annabeth yelled up.

"I don't think they can hear you!" I told her, but I yelled up "Down here!" Just for the fun of it. Annabeth and I tried for what felt like ever to try and signal the helicopter. After a few minutes the helicopter flew out of sight. I sighed and looked at Annabeth. She looked like she was going to cry again.

"Now what?" She asked, growing upset again. I flickered the flashlight a few times.

"At least we know they're looking for us."


	7. Oh Hell No

Piper POV

"I'm gonna be sick!" I said, as I jumped out of the helicopter. The landing wasn't the best, and I felt very nauseous. I took off and ducked behind a tree, just as the barf came out, as gross as it sounds.

"Hey, Piper! You good!?" I heard Reyna call to me from the helicopter.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I called back as I emerged. Everyone was out of the flying death machine, and unpacking the helicopter.

"Okay" Reyna said when the helicopter was all unpacked. "We'll set up base camp here for the night, then start the on-foot searching in the morning." With that, the helicopter took off to start the night shift search. Half an hour later, we had the entire base camp set up, ready to start searching in the morning. We ate some soup, then went into our respective tents. Each team had a tent, so I was sharing a tent with Jason.

"I can't help feeling this is all my fault." I told Jason when we were laying in our sleeping bags. "I mean, I planned this entire thing with Annabeth." Jason rolled over to look at me.

"Then doesn't that make it partly Annabeth's fault?" He asked. I laughed and playfully punched him.

"But seriously," I said, quieting my laugh. "This feels like it's my fault!" I put my head in my hands. Is this how Annabeth was feeling now? This upset? Because of all this?

"Hey...it's okay, Piper. Don't beat yourself up over this. We'll get some much needed sleep tonight, then start searching in the morning, okay?" Jason is so sweet. I just nodded, and wiped away at the tears that were starting to form.

"Okay" I mumbled. My dream wasn't any better. In the dream, I was with Jason, searching for Annabeth and Percy. Then...we find them, or what's left of them. Their bodies laying motionless on the ground. Before I could ask what happened, I get tackled to the ground, and roll over only to find a Hell Hound clawing at me. I look over and see Jason suffering the same problem...

"Noooo!" I shrieked as I jolted upright in my sleeping bag. Thank the gods it was just a dream. And also thank the gods it was morning.

"Bad dreams?" Jason asked me as he stretched.

"Yeah?" I got out. Just then, the Base Camp's alarm bell went off, signaling for every available searcher to report to the main tent. When we got there, everyone was already there.

"Before I get to why I called you here" Reyna said as she got up in front of everyone. "Hopefully everyone slept well and are ready to start searching." Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Good" Reyna confirmed. "Now" She said, with her teeth clenched. She sounded very upset or ticked off. Maybe both.

"Nico has something he'd like to share with us."

Percy POV

Let's just say that sleeping on the hard ground of a cave is...well...extremely uncomfortable, as you may have guessed. All the little bumps and cracks left my back sore and in desperate need of a stretch. So I got up and stretched. It took a while, but my back started feeling better. I looked over at Annabeth. For someone who's had serious migraines, possibly a concussion, and not been acting like herself, she sure slept soundly. I walked over to the entrance to the cave. It was morning alright. Birds were chirping, squirrels were out gathering nuts and acorns, and a family of grizzly bears were attempting to catch fish in Lake Superior. Good thing they were a ways away. I was about to turn back into the cave when something caught my eye. When I saw what it was, I freaked. Not this! Not now!

I quickly ran into the cave where Annabeth was still asleep. I ran next to her and started shaking her.

"Annabeth, wake up! Now! We need to get out of here!" Annabeth murmured something, then rolled over. "Annabeth!" I shook her again.

"Wake me when I care." She whispered, then started snoring. I looked out to where I saw what I didn't want to see right now, and sure enough, there were three making their way over to us.

"Annabeth!" I shook her again.

"Percy, if you do not let me sleep, You'll be sorry!" Gee, glad she was feeling better.

"Annabeth! Would you care if I told you there were a trio of Hell hounds making their way over to us!?" That did it. Annabeth's eyes shot open, and she jolted upright.

"Perseus Poseidon Jackson! That better have been a jo..." she was cut of by the sight of the beasts slowly approaching us. All that came out of her mouth was...

"Oh hell no!"


	8. Author's Note

**Sorry it's taking so long to post. First week of school has been crazy, and now week two isn't much better. I'm hoping on posting the next chapter on Friday so stay tuned for that. Once again, sorry for the delay. Hope you guys are enjoying the story.**


	9. Move out!

Percy POV

"Percy! What do we do!" Annabeth said under her breath as the hellhounds approached. I had Riptide, so there was that option, which was seeming like the ONLY option right about now. I drew Riptide and uncapped it. It sprang to its deadly sword mode. Annabeth drew her dagger and stood ready to fight.

"Are you sure your feeling good enough to fight?" I asked her, a bit concerned.

"Hell yeah!" She said. Wow. I guess she is better. Or maybe it's the fact that there were three doom monsters heading our way. I don't know. One or the other, I guess. The first of the beasts pounced on me and knocked me down. I recovered quickly and took a few swings until Riptide found its mark, and turned the hellhound into a pile of dust. One down, two to go. I looked over in Annabeth's direction to see her holding her own against one of the hounds. So that's two. So where'd the third one go? There were definitely three. Suddenly, I heard Annabeth shriek in pain. I turned around in an instant to see a hellhound on her back. The beast took her down.

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I sprinted over. I ducked as the beast that took down Annabeth tried to claw me. I jabbed Riptide hilt deep into its rear. It let out a startled shriek as it disappeared into dust.

"Annabeth. Are you okay?" I asked her as I knelt beside her.

"Recovered only to be brought down again." She said. I smiled. Then I remembered: There's still another hellhound on the loose. I turned around just in time to see the hound charge me. I quickly assumed a ready position with Riptide raised like a baseball bat. I swung for a home run on the beast's face and made contact. The monster's ashes landed on my face. I looked back at Annabeth.

"Nice job, David Ortiz." She joked. I laughed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"My back got a little scratched, but I'm fine." She admitted. I took a look at her back. Sure enough, her shirt had three rips running at a downward angle in the back of it: claw marks. Thank the gods it only ripped her shirt. With the claws those things have, they can do some serious damage.

"Okay, we need to get out of this area." I concluded. Annabeth nodded in agreement, and stood up.

"Where to?" She asked.

Piper POV

"YOU WHAT!" I shouted at Nico. I was so mad at him! How could he not tell us this!

"I saw Percy and Annabeth when we were flying in last night. I thought they were dancing bears or something." He seemed very upset. He should be.

"With lights?" Leo asked. "And the signaling arm motions?"

"I'm not necessarily from this time period! How was I supposed to know!? I thought it was a new tradition or something!" He countered. That made no sense whatsoever.

"Everyone just calm down!" Reyna ordered. "Shadow squad will begin the search where Nico saw Percy and Annabeth. Phoenix squad, search northwest of the location, around the forest area."

"Roger" Leo and Calypso saluted.

"Iron squad, search south of the location, along the boarder of Lake Superior."

"Copy that." Jason said, as I nodded. I was still ticked off at Nico.

"Helio squad, search farther up the rocks, and around the top."

"You got it." Frank and Hazel said.

"Okay, people! Gear up! Search will begin in t minus half an hour!"


End file.
